


Sleep Deprivation/ Trolls

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [12]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot Creativity night April 2017





	Sleep Deprivation/ Trolls

She was jealous of Martin and his perfect job. Of course, she had always been a little jealous of him, because Martin got to be a pilot. Got to choose his own career whereas Theresa was sentenced to this life of politics whether or not she wanted to be or not. 

Right now, however, Theresa's jealousy was based around something a little different. His working hours. One would think that being a pilot really wasn't ideal in that regard. You had to do long hauls and you kept changing timezones so your sleep shedule got all messed up, but really it was better than being a princess. Plots had a certain number of hours they had to sleep after working, no one gave that luxury to a princess. You always had to work. Especially when there was a politicial crisis. Theresa had been up for nearly 40 hours and she only had a couple of hours now, before the next day with it's obligations came. 

Theresa climbed to her hotel room bed and suddenly froze. There was someone else there with her! She let out a frightened noise and pulled away. 

The man in the bed turned his sleepy gaze to him:”What's wrong?” he muttered.

Theresa started at him, wide eyes:”...Martin?”

“Yes. Who did you expect?”

“I - when did you got here?”

Martin turned to face her, worried:”I came to pick you up after your dinner with the Prime Minister. You didn't seem terribly excited. Muttered something about cyber security and … trolls? Online commentators?”   
  
Theresa sighed:”It was a meeting about cyber security,” she explained:”I thought you were….” she shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't even remember which country they were currently in. Princesses really needed to have some sort of legal working hours too, she thought, as she drifted to sleep. 


End file.
